


Okungageziwe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Okungageziwe

“Lesi sakhiwo sibonakala sisebenza kahle,” kusho uJaime, yize ayazi kancane ngokuncane ngokwakhiwa nokwakhiwa kwawo. Lokho akwaziyo ukuthi uSansa Stark, osebuyele manje esimeni esimnyama somuzi wakhe, wayedinga izindaba ezimnandi.

"Sekuzoquleka," kuphendula uSansa ngezwi eliphansi, emvumela ukuthi amgqolozele.

Noma mhlawumbe wayedinga ukuthembeka ngaphezu kokuba edinga ukuba nethemba. Akunandaba; leyo kwakuyinto uJaime ayazi kangcono ukuthi angayondla kanjani. Wanikina ikhanda. “Mhlawumbe. Sizothola indawo yokukhosela kwenye indawo. ”

IBastard yamadoda aseBolton ayelungise izingxenye zezinto ezigcinwe kuyo, kepha ibisemi bhuqe enkulu. Amehlo kaSansa akhanya ngokukhanya kokusa okukhanyayo njengoba egqolozela amafasitela angenalutho, futhi waba namafutha amahlandla amaningi ngaphambi kokuba abususe ubuso bakhe ekugcinweni nasekuhlolweni kwabangane bakhe. Wasula umphimbo wakhe. Yize izwi lakhe libuyele kancane kwelejwayelekile, lalizothinta kanyekanye ngesikhashana, umsindo unqamule kube sengathi ushayiwe; kodwa noma ngabe lokho bekuvela kumonakalo wokuhlala noma kusuka emizweni, uJaime wayengaqinisekile.

Ngenkathi uSansa egqolozele ingane yakhe yobuntwana uPodrick uboshwe eduze, eduze futhi ethule njengesithunzi. Wayekwazi ukuvumela umuntu wesifazane ithuba lakhe, uJaime kwakumele amnikeze lokho. Abesifazane abaphoqwa ukuthi bavuleke njengeminyango ebambekile; uma bengavula nhlobo, kuzoba ngesikhathi sabo.

"Izindawo zokuhlala lezi zivakashi kungenzeka ukuthi zazingasaphazwa kahle njengezinye izakhiwo," kusho uBrienne ngenkathi ewela egcekeni esuka kumtapo wezincwadi oshisiwe.

UJaime wavuma ngekhanda evuma, futhi yena noBrienne bahlanganyela ngokubukeka. Ubesola ukuthi uSansa ubengeke afune ukumbona amakamelo akhe amadala namuhla, noma kunjalo, futhi ngokuqinisekile hhayi umbhede obhede uBastard awubuyisela futhi wafuna ukuzisebenzisela wona ngemuva komshado wakhe; kungenzeka ukuthi bekuyigumbi lokulala likaNed noCelyn uqobo, ngoba bonke uJaime wayazi. Kepha uSansa wayegcine ubuso bakhe bungenalutho lapho babegibela ngamasango evulekile omuzi wakhe ngehora eledlule ekuseni; noma ngabe yini ayizwayo ngenkathi ibona imibhoshongo edilikayo, izindonga namabhuloho, wayezigcinele yena.

Ngenkathi uJaime ehlola amanxiwa, akabona obunye bumangaliso obumangalisayo abubonile ngesikhathi evakashele lapha kokugcina; manje iWinterfell yabukeka sengathi indawo yokugcwala eyandisiwe yafinyelela ekufinyeleleni kuyo yonke imigwaqo, yahlela yonke into eqinile ezimpandeni zayo ezinwabuzelayo nasemivinini. Wethuke futhi wadonsa ingubo yakhe eduze kwentamo yakhe. Igceke lalibanda futhi lithule ekuseni eqandayo. Naphezu kokukhanya kwelanga kwakusekuseni ngokwanele ukuthi inkungu isalokhu inyibilika, kufana nomoya. Ngemuva kwethambo likaJaime kunyakaze kube sengathi kubukwa yena. Ngisho naye, owayengakholelwa ezintweni ezinjengalezi, wakwazi ukuzibuza ngezigxobo zeStark. Kumele zibonakale zinkulu kuSansa.

Ubaholele endlini yezivakashi futhi bobabili badlula lapho, eqaphela ukuthi imaphi amagumbi angakhulunywa futhi ayesaphazwe kakhulu. Elinye lalamakamelo kwakunguJaime, ngenkathi eza lapha noCersei noRobert nezingane; kepha ngempilo yakhe ubengakhumbuli ukuthi imuphi. Konke kusukela ngalesosikhathi kwakuzifiphaze ngandlela thize emqondweni wakhe, kungathi kwenzeka komunye umuntu. Wacabanga ngomfana, uGats, futhi wanamathisela isiphongo sakhe. Ngeke kusize ngalutho ukuhlala kulokho.

USansa wahlola igumbi ngalinye ngamehlo apholile njengoba edlula, ethatha imibhede enethezekile namakhethini asembhedeni osindayo, izihlalo zokhuni nezinsimbi eziphakeme namatafula aklanyiwe, izigceme kanye nezifuba zokugcina izingubo nemiphumela yomuntu uqobo, zonke izikhumbuzo zabavakashi ababebabaze ngaphakathi nangaphandle kwale ndawo njengokushintshwa kukaloliwe, okungenzeka ukuthi babezifikele mathupha njengoba nje nozakwabo wayenabo, futhi njengoba uSansa uqobo ayengakwenza - njengoba bonke, ngokunokwenzeka, bebengathanda.

UJaime unenkani. Emva kokuba elahlekelwe yisandla imicabango yakhe, njengoba umuntu ayengalindela, yayimnyama kancane; kodwa njengoba ebengene eWinterfell namhlanje ekuseni banelunda. Kepha lapho uBrienne emi ngakuye, wezwa impumuzo ayekade eyazi ifakwe luhlaka oluqinile namehlo akhe acacile. Wayemkhumbula ngenkathi emshiya, noma umzuzwana nje, futhi yize wayevame ukuzibuza ukuthi kusho ukuthini lokho, akacabangi ukuthi empeleni kwakungukuthuthuka okubi. I-wench yakhe yayiba yamukelwa njalo, noma ngabe yayingayifanelanga into enjalo. Noma ayengajwayele. Isandla sakhe sathola okuncane emhlane wakhe futhi wambheka, ukucaciseka kwamehlo akhe amenza wazizwa, njengoba kwenzeka ngandlela thile, ukuthi wayeyinto enhle kakhulu angathemba ukuyibona.

Igumbi elisekupheleni kwesakhiwo belingaphumi, ngaphandle kwekamelo elihlangene ababesanda kudlula kulo, namafasitela ayephakeme ngenhla komhlaba.

“Mina noPodrick sizohlala lapha,” kusho uSansa, "nobabili ungahlala eduzane, uma kwenzeka kukhona abaphangi. Kufanele sonke sivikeleke lapha. ”

“Noma ucijile,” kusho uPodrick. USansa wambheka ngqo. "Unenekazi wami," engeza ngobumnene, kepha akakwazanga ukukhuluma. Waphakamisa ishiya. “Umusa wakho.” Futhi nakhu, ekugcineni, blush.


End file.
